


Amidst A Cruel And Cold Sea

by Zarius



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Ocean, Other, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Hidden in the past, the Emperor lay in wait for the future (very short drabble based off the "Rise of Skywalker" trailer)





	Amidst A Cruel And Cold Sea

Isolated amidst a cruel and cold sea, he lay in wait, preparing for their arrival.

In days of old, the foolish Jedi would call this the light and the dark, the balance of all things.

He foresaw no balance at all; he saw only conflict in the force.

Two wild horses charging towards one another blindly under the darkened clouds, the tides washing over them, their light sabres igniting.

Both were on opposing ends, but both had been touched by the same side, and they could tangibly taste its power.

People kept telling the young fool they knew her.

She knew they never did.

Noone does.

Except one.

One who does not fully understand himself, only the sheer power within that drives his every ambition, that which gives him clarity amongst the conflict and chaos.

He wishes to share it with the child so uncertain, he demands unity now, he is done with requesting it from her, and he will awaken her with more force than that which lies inside of her.

They will collide, one will fall, another will rise, and they will approach him at their peak.

But never fully prepared. Not truly.

_And now, your coming together...is your undoing_

As he had foreseen.


End file.
